As an exposure apparatus used in a photolithography process, exposure apparatuses are known which expose a substrate using a cylindrical or columnar mask as disclosed in the following patent documents (for example, see Patent document 1, Patent document 2, and Patent document 3).
An exposure apparatus for manufacturing a liquid crystal display device is also known in which a cylindrical photomask having a light source therein is arranged adjacent to a flexible object to be exposed (of a film tape shape) which is wound around a rotatable feed roller and the object to be exposed is continuously exposed by rotating the photomask and the feed roller (for example, see Patent document 4).
Even when a substrate is exposed using a cylindrical or columnar mask as well as a plate-like mask, it is necessary to accurately acquire position information of patterns of the mask so as to excellently expose the substrate with an image of the patterns of the mask. Accordingly, there is demand for a technique capable of accurately acquiring position information of the cylindrical or columnar mask and accurately adjusting the positional relationship of the mask and the substrate.
Patent document 3 and Patent document 5 disclose a configuration for acquiring position information of patterns in the circumferential direction of a pattern-formed surface by forming position-information acquiring marks (such as scales and grids) in a predetermined region of the pattern-formed surface of a cylindrical mask with a predetermined positional relationship with respect to the patterns and detecting the marks with an encoder system.